Engineering Her Heart
by ArchaicShadow
Summary: Pre-game leading up to the very beginning of Mass Effect. What would happen if Kaidan Alenko and Shepard met before their mission to Eden Prime? Would they have a connection immediately or would it take them some time to form a deep bond?


Engineering Her Heart

I do not own Mass Effect or any of the characters except my own created version of Kyri Shepard.

The water gently wrapped around her feet as she stood staring out at the ocean. Two days ago Kyri Shepard had been on a highly classified mission for the Alliance and now she stood on a beach front in Vancouver, Canada overlooking a beautiful view of the ocean. Kyri never thought she'd miss earth this much but its beauty always took her breathe away despite the rather cruel way she had grown up in the deeper slums of the planet. The wind blew Kyri's midnight black hair around her tanned face gently. Lifting her face to the bright sun she smiled gently enjoying the pure beauty around her.

"Beautiful here isn't it?" A calm and sooth male voice shook Kyri from her thoughts. Turning Kyri saw a man a little taller then her standing and staring out at the ocean, a small smile on his face. He turned to look at Kyri and dazzling golden brown eyes stared into sky blue ones. Kyri saw the short hair cut and distinguished muscles hidden beneath the blue t-shirt and blue jeans the man wore. Kyri smiled gently, "Yes. I'm always so amazed at the beauty of Earth. The beaches are my favorite places to go to..." she paused for a moment to think of how to phrase what she wanted to say, "...meditate I guess." Kyri chuckled lightly to herself. She watched the man out of the corner of her eye. People usually gave a lot away about their basic personality based on their movements or reactions and Kyri was good at a lot of different things but was especially good at being able to tell a true person from a liar. She prided herself in that ability to people watch without being seen. This man however seemed to notice her eyes on him and merely smiled and turned fully to her extending his hand to shake hers, "My name is Kaidan. It's a pleasure." Kyri turned to him as well and stared for a second before lifting her own hand to shake his, "Kyri." Their hands touched lightly and both felt the firm but not uncomfortable grip of the other. Their hands realeased and Kyri grinned as she caught sight of a little girl running toward them.

Kaidan turned to see the blur of a red headed girl screech in excitement and practically jump into Kyri's arms. Kyri laughed, "Amy! When did you get here?!" Amy laughed with excitement, "Mommy and I just got here. See see Ky! Here mommy comes now! Daddy too!" The girl practically bounced right out of Kyri's arms. Kaidan smiled and looked at Kyri, "It was nice meeting you Kyri. I'll go so you can spend time with your family." Kyri stood fully holding Amy in her arms, "You don't have to leave if you don't want to...I..." Before Kyri could finish what she was saying a brunette women and red headed man walked up. "Kyri Shepard! It's been too long!" The brunette women took Amy out of Kyri's arms just before the man wrapped her in a hug and spun her around. Kyri laughed, "Put me down you bear!" The brunette chuckled with Amy, "Kyle don't make her beat you up." Kaidan wasn't sure what to do with himself so he turned to leave quietly when a german shepard with a blue scarf rushed over knocking him back into Kyri who was now standing next to Kyle. Kyri grabbed his arm to steady him, "Sorry about that Kaidan. Kiba tends to get pretty hyper when he's brought to the beach." "Kyri are you gonna introduce us to your friend." The brunette women asked still holding Amy in her arms while Kyle lowered to his knee to calm Kiba down. "Right. Of course. Kyle, Ann this is Kaidan...um...actually we just met so I don't know his last name." Kyri laughed and shrugged. Kyle stood and stuck is hand out to Kaidan, "Kyle Lance." Kaidan reached out shaking the other man's hand, "Kaidan Alenko." Kyle pulled his hand from Kaidan's and wrapped his arm around the brunette, "And this is my wife Ann Lance and our daughter Amy." Ann nodded at Kaidan, "It's good to meet you Mr. Alenko." Kaidan smiled, "You can just call me Kaidan. It was nice to meet all of you. If you'll excuse me I don't want to intrude." Amy bounced in her mother's arms, "Mommy if he stays Kyri and I will be able to beat you and daddy this time. Please Mr. Kaidan don't leave! Kyri and I need help beating my mommy and daddy!"

Kaidan blinked. "Help?" Kyri knew this game. Every time she came back to Earth Ann tried to set her up on a date saying she needed to have some fun while she was still young. The last time Amy even tried to help set her up with every man they saw. Kyri smiled and looked at Kaidan, "If you have somewhere you need to be don't let us keep you...if not...we could use another player." Kaidan tilted his head to the side slightly, "Uh...another player?" Kyri's smile grew. The way Kaidan was standing was extremely sexy to her. The thought was pushed from her mind seconds after. Kyri knew if Ann and Amy discovered she had thought that they would try as much as possible to make sure she was knocked into Kaidan at least once or twice through out the evening if he decided to stay that is. "Yeah. We play beach volley ball and Amy and I always lose. We lose stylishly though don't we!?" Kyri looked down at Amy who stood next to her looking up with obvious admiration. "Uh huh! We are the bestest at losing with style! Ky Ky we gotta convince Mr. Kaidan to help us! Give him the look Ky! The look always works!" Kyri blinked, "Amy I'm not gonna give him that look. We barely know him and I don't want to make him feel uncomfortable." "The look?" Kaidan asked with obvious humor in his voice. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared down into Kyri's face. Before Kyri could say more Amy hopped in between them and stared up at Kaidan, "Yeah the I can make you do what I want look. Ky is good at it! I bet she could beat you up too! She'd only do that if you were mean though! You gotta help us Mr. Kaidan! Mommy and daddy always win!" "Amy!" Kyri sternly stated before looking back at Kaidan again, "I'm sorry Kaidan. If you don't want to..." Kaidan smiled at Amy and lowered down onto his knee and looked Amy right in her eyes, "I can't say no to such a pretty girl Amy..." Looking up at Kyri he smiled, "I'm in if you're ok with it!" Amy clapped and hopped up and down repeatedly shouting yay yay to anyone who was listening.

"Alright then. We have two rules then. One have fun. Two we never play unless we're wearing swim suits. Ann says it's how she keeps everyone tanned so we don't look as white as a ghost. Do you have a swim suit Kaidan?" Kyle trotted over already in his swimming trunks. Ann right behind him in her one piece suit. Ann knelt down and pulled Amy's shirt off revealing she was wearing a one piece suit under her shorts and shirt. Her shoes were pulled off as Kaidan looked at Kyle, "Yeah at my parents guest house. They live a bit up the beach from here. I can run and change if you guys will wait?" Kaidan glanced at each of them as they all nodded to show they would wait. Amy finally free of her shoes rushed over to Kaidan, "Ky wants to go with you Mr. Kaidan. She loves walking on the beach. Especially with a cute guy. Don't you Ky?" Kyri's eyes widened slightly and a blush crept onto her cheeks. Kaidan laughed it off thinking it was just a child being a child until he saw the blush creeping across Kyri's face and felt his own face turn slightly red at the prospect that what Amy said was true. "Amy!" both of her parents scolded her as Kiba bounded down the beach toward the water. Kyri coughed and smiled shyly at Kaidan, "I've always loved walking on this beach. It's beautiful here and it's not just the beach but the houses too! If you wouldn't mind I would love to see which house is your parents'?" Kaidan realized he still hadn't stood up from where he had previously been crouched down in front of Amy and stood with a cough, "I uh...I would like that!" Kyri smiled happily. Excitement coursed through her that she was about to see some of the amazing houses she used to stare at during her time as an orphan and wonder what it would be like to live in them. Kaidan turned, "This way." He turned and Kyri followed him as they walked down the beach Kyle, Ann, and Amy could be heard laughing amongst themselves. "I'm sorry about that Kaidan. They seem to enjoy embarrassing people. Namely me!" Kaidan looked over at Kyri and smiled, "It's alright. So are they your family?"

Kyri's smile faltered slightly. Kaidan's smile left his face immediately, "I'm sorry that was rude of me. I..." Kyri shook her head, "No I just...they're not my real family. I don't have a family. I grew up near here in the local orphanage until I was ten. I ran away and joined a local gang called The Reds. They were thieves, murderers, anti-alien extremists, and thugs. Kyle was one of the thug leaders while Ann was the leader of the thieves. Each smaller group made up The Reds and each one was responsible for certain duties to keep the group going. Kyle was in charge of finding run aways like me and recruiting them. That's how I met him. He was fourteen at the time. Ann was twelve and welcomed me openly. They taught me a lot of things. Eventually I got out. Took a shuttle off world on my eighteenth birthday. Ann and Kyle had already married by then and left the gang as well. We decided that their are better ways to live. Kyle got a job as a body guard for some of the more well known families in the area while Ann used her hacking skills to work for the Alliance as a Preventor."

Kaidan stared silently taking in all that Kyri had just told him. "What bout you? What did you do to get off world?" Kyri's smile covered her face again, "Well I joined..." "Kaidan. There you are honey..." An older women looked down at them from a deck overlooking the ocean. Kaidan looked up, "Mom. Sorry I went out for a walk and lost track of time." "That's alright son. I just wanted to see if you'd do me a favor and couldn't find you and you know how your father gets when he's working in his shop. He gets so sidetracked and he didn't tell me you had gone for a walk. Who's your friend?" Kaidan smiled gently at his mom and looked at Kyri, "Mom this is Kyri. Kyri this is my mom, Emma Alenko." Kaidan led Kyri up the steps of the deck so she could properly meet his mom. "Hello Kyri!" Stepping forward Kyri was a bit shocked to be pulled into a quick but gentle hug. Before she had time to react Emma had pulled back with a smile, "It's nice to meet you. Kaidan why didn't you call and let me know you would be coming back with such a beautiful women? I would've cleaned up and made something to eat for you both." Kyri felt the blush rise up her cheeks again as Kaidan lifted his hand to scratch the back of his neck, "Mom I just met her. We came back so I could change into my swimming trunks for a volley ball game." A blush now colored his cheeks as well. "Oh that sounds fun. Just you two?" "No mom. Her friends are waiting on us. We have to get back." Kaidan glanced over at Kyri, "I'll be right back." Kaidan turned and went into the guest house to change. Emma chuckled, "Oh my. I think I embarrassed you dear. I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by what I said." Kyri nodded with a smile as the wind blew her hair into her face, "It's alright. My friends evened it out and embarrassed us both." Kyri laughed lifting her hand to push her hair behind her ear. Emma smiled again. "Is that your natural color dear?"

Kyri finally noticed that this house was one of the ones she had stolen from when she was a teenager. In her line of work panick didn't come easy but the thought that Kaidan's parents might've been the ones she had stolen from as a teenager struck a nerve and she found herself feeling like an ass all of a sudden. "Yes ma'am it is. Do you mind me asking...how long have you lived in this house? It's beautiful." Emma leaned against the banister and smiled tapping her finger on her chin, "Oh about seven years now I think." Kaidan walked out with his swimming trunks on and his t-shirt still covering his upper torso. "Kaidan would you say it's been about seven years since we moved into this house?" Kyri turned to watch as Kaidan walked over a water bottle in his hand, "Yeah a little over seven years now. Why?" "Oh Kyri was asking. I just wanted to be sure I was right. Have fun dear. Feel free to come back here for dinner Kyri. And do invite your friends as well. I insist!" Kyri smiled, "That sounds nice. Thank you Mrs. Alenko." Kaidan hugged his mom and kissed her on the cheek, "We'll come back later mom. I'll call you if it'll be too late ok." "You do that honey. Oh and Kyri feel free to call me Emma." As Kaidan and Kyri made their way back down the beach Kyri sighed in relief.

They hadn't been living there when she had pillaged the place. Kaidan glanced over at Kyri as her hair once again blew into her face. "Your mom is very sweet Kaidan." She turned and looked at him as she pushed her hair back over her shoulder. Resisting his sudden urge to tuck Kyri's hair behind her ear Kaidan smiled and nodded, "Yeah. More patient and understanding then most parents when they are kept in the dark concerning a large portion of their child's life." Kyri quarked an eyebrow up at that, "What do you mean? Are you with the Alliance?" Kyri had wondered that since she first introduced herself to him. His hands were rougher then a civilians would be. She had thought maybe he was a farmer at first but the calluses weren't from using a pitch fork. They were obviously from the constant use of some kind of weapon. "I'm in the Alliance. Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko at your service." Kyri smiled brightly at that and practically skipped ahead of him and twirled around to face him and continued walking backwards, "What a coincidence Staff Lieutenant. I'm also in the Alliance!" Her smile grew larger as Kaidan stumbled a bit a smile growing on his face as well. "Really. I was wondering if you were. You have grace like only an Alliance Infiltrator would have. That and the callusses on your hand kind of made me wonder. Farmer. Alliance Soldier." Kaidan chuckled as Kyri spun around to face the other way and stopped so he could catch up. "Funny I thought the same thing." Kaidan smiled and the two set off down the beach.

A few hours later Kyri waved goodbye to Kyle, Ann, and Amy as they gathered their things and climbed into their car to leave. Kiba bounded past them and hopped into the back seat with a happy bark. Kyri laughed and turned to look at Kaidan as he coughed lightly. "You sure you want to have dinner with my parents and I?" Kyri nodded, "Yeah if I'm not intruding?" Kaidan smiled again, "Not at all." The two turned and headed to Kaidan's parent's house. Thoughts rolled through Kyri's mind. Mostly about Kaidan Alenko. She had only known the man for a few hours now and instantly felt more comfortable around him then she had anyone else. He was extremely handsome with welcoming golden brown eyes and a caring smile. His personality was gentle but serious. He seemed to have caring parents, or at least his mother anyway. Kyri hadn't met his father yet. To top it off he had one hell of a body. Raw muscles all over.

Kyri noticed she wasn't the only women staring when he had pulled his shirt off for the volley ball game. Women passing by on the beach stared. Some even attempted to gain his attention by bending over to "pick" up their towels that they had "accidently" dropped right in front of him during the intermissions of their volley ball games. Each time he merely smiled slightly and said excuse me and made his way around them to grab his water bottle take a drink and head back to Kyri and the others. Kyri didn't believe for a second that a Staff Lieutenant in the Alliance would miss what those women were really doing and shrugged it off as him just being to polite to actually look at what they were purposely revealing to him.

Lights shone over the beach as the two silently approached Kaidan's parent's home. For his part Kaidan was thinking similiar thoughts. On their way back to the house he couldn't help but to remember the dazed look that must've been on his face when he turned to see Kyri had taken off the shirt and jeans she had been wearing before. She stood in front of him in a bikini that clung perfectly to her shapely body. Amy had ran over to her and she picked up the red head with a laugh and twirled her. She had ended up standing slightly turned away from Kaidan and had carefully positioned Amy in one arm so she could once again tuck her hair behind her ear. Setting Amy down she lifted her arms to pull her hair up into a high ponytail. Kyri had turned more toward him as she did and he noticed she had a long scar going from her breast down her side and under her lower half of her swim suit. The sun shined on her face revealing another scar across her face that he hadn't even noticed before. It started from her left eye above her eyebrow then lightly traced down across her nose to stop at her right cheek. Character. Scars give a person character and a story to tell. That was how Kaidan had felt for a long time. This women standing in front of him held more beauty then any of the more flawless women he had met.

A slight gasp of suprise had escaped him then as he realized that he felt she was more intoxicating then Rahna ever could be. He had never thought that about any women since BAaT had been shut down and Rahna had dissappeared from his life. "Kaidan?" Blinking a few times Kaidan looked up to Kyri and realized he had stopped at the bottom of the stairs leading up to his parent's deck. She had climbed a few before she had noticed he wasn't coming to and had turned to see him staring straight ahead. Reliving a memory from his past was her guess but she didn't want to pry to much and had settled with simply saying his name. Smiling Kaidan walked up the few steps seperating them and stopped on the step Kyri was standing on, "Sorry. Guess I got lost in my own thoughts. My mom probably has the food ready. Shall we?" Kaidan walked up a few more steps then extended his hand down palm up and waited for Kyri to take his hand so he could guide her to the table inside. Kyri felt her face flush slightly at his smile and hesitantly placed her hand in his. He tugged lightly pulling her up the stairs and guided her inside.

Releasing Kyri's hand he walked over to his mom working at the stove and hugged her from behind. "We're back mom." He kissed her forehead and stepped away to open the fridge, "Were's dad? Still working on his newest project?" Emma turned slightly to pick up a large spoon, "You know how he is. Kaidan why don't you go get him dinner is almost done. Kyri it's great to see you again dear. Make yourself at home." Kaidan smiled at Kyri has he tossed her a soda and turned with is own in hand and headed down the hall. Kyri caught it gracefully as he knew she would. Tapping the top lightly she opened it and took a sip. "Can I help with anything Emma?" Emma tapped the spoon on the pot then sat it on a paper towel on the counter, "No thank you dear. It's all done. Table is set and the main course is finished now. Have a seat and I'll fill your plate for you." Kyri hesitated before finally pulling the chair out and sliding into the seat. Kaidan and an older man walked in after. Obviously Kaidan's father, they looked to much alike not to be. He walked over kissed Emma on the cheek and took his seat across from Kyri. "So this is Kyri. It's nice to meet you. I'm Damion Alenko. Kaidan's father." Reaching across the table Damion shook Kyri's hand, "Feel free to call me Damion. Kaidan says he met you early this evening and that you're in the Alliance as well?" "That's right. I'm on shore leave for the next ten days assuming I'm not called back to active duty before then." "Well what a coincidence. Kaidan has ten more days of shore leave as well." Emma winked at her husband which didn't go unnoticed by either Kaidan or Kyri. Both blushed lightly. Damion and Emma both smiled and the conversation changed to talk of Vancouver's weather, how delicious the food Emma cooked was and about Emma and Damion's lives.

-Five days later-

Kyri had spent nearly all her free time the last five days at the beach walking it's shores and talking to Kaidan about his parents, the beauty of the earth, and where both of them would love to be able to visit someday, among many other things. Being an Alliance marine left less time for travelling where you wanted and more for travelling where the brass wanted you. Neither one talked about their past and if it was brought up the topic was gently changed over. Both were curious but didn't want to offend the other and so they didn't push it. Kyri said good night to Kaidan and started to turn to go inside when his hand carefully and gently gripped her own hand. She turned and looked up into his face. Time seemed to slow down as he stepped closer and looked intently at her. Kaidan smiled and before she knew it he had cupped her cheek and lowered his head kissing her on the opposite cheek gently before whispering, "Good night Kyri." Kaidan turned with a wave and walked down the sidewalk toward his parents house. Kyri stared after him for a minute with a dazed look on her face before she turned to head up to her hotel room. She walked into her room with a huge grin on her face and leaned against the door with a slight sigh. She slipped her shoes off and walked over to the bed and noticed her omnitool was blinking indicating she had a message. She had left it in room so it wouldn't get damaged while they were at the beach. She moved over to the side table and picked it up sliding it onto her arm. She quickly typed in her passwords to access the tool and opened the message:

* * *

To: Commander Shepard, Kyri A.

From: Captain Anderson, David L.

Subject: New Assignment

Commander Kyri A. Shepard is to report immediately for active duty at Arcturus Station. Further orders will be trasnmitted upon arrival.

* * *

Shepard sighed and flopped onto her bed. Her other arm coming up to cover her eyes. "I guess this is goodbye Kaidan." Kyri whispered sadly and lifted up to send him a message with her omni tool. She opened the email file and typed his address in from memory. One great thing about Kyri was her photographic memory. No worry about ever really forgetting her short time getting to know Kaidan Alenko. She made it short and simple and apologetic.

* * *

To: Kaidan M. Alenko

From Kyri A. Shepard

Subject: Orders are orders

Kaidan,

I was looking forward to another incredible evening with you but it seems duty calls. I have orders to ship out immediately. I hope I will see you again. Whether it's while on active duty or on shore leave. I am sorry to leave without saying good bye in person. Tell your parents I enjoyed meeting and talking to them. Also that I said best wishes and goodbye. See you in the stars.

Best Wishes,

Kyri

* * *

Kyri hit send then stood up and got in the shower. Five minutes later she climbed out pulled her Alliance blues on and braided part of her hair. The rest was pulled up into a bun with the braids lining around it to hold her hair in place. Making sure she had her tags on and her bags packed Kyri nodded and went into Commander Shepard mode before hefting her bags over her shoulder's and heading out the door. The Alliance base on Earth had all her guns in a locker per her usual request when she went on shore leave. Carefully signing them over Shepard took them and placed them into her alliance issue bags. Her modified sniper and pistol slid in along with her ammo packs for each gun. In her other bag she carefully layed the underarmor mesh and the outer armor down. Each piece carefully laid inside and ready to go. Taking her bag of civilian clothes she carefully lifted it up over her head to rest on her opposite shoulder then lifted her weapons bag over the other shoulder and finally hefted her bag of armor to sling over her back. Turning Shepard made her way to the shuttle that would take her to the Arcturus Station for her next assignment.

The Arcturus Station loomed before Kaidan's vision. Just as large and incredible as the first time he had seen it. He felt like he left Kyri with an improper goodbye but was given little choice. He had walked into the guest house at his parent's house after dropping Kyri off at her hotel to find that his omnitool was flashing. He immediately opened the message to find that it was his newest orders.

* * *

To: Staff Lieutenant Alenko, Kaidan M.

From: Rear Admiral Hackett, Steven J.

Subject: New Assignment

Staff Lieutenant Kaidan M. Alenko is to report immediately for active duty at Arcturus Station. Further orders will be trasnmitted upon arrival.

* * *

Kaidan had said his goodbyes to his parents and had opened his email to send a message to Kyri while he was on his way to the shuttles when his omnitool beeped letting him know a new message had come through. He quickly finished his short goodbye to Kyri before pulling it up.

* * *

To: Shepard, Kyri A.

From Alenko, Kaidan M.

Subject: Duty Calls

Kyri,

I was really hoping that when I opened my omnitool that the message waiting for me wouldn't be orders from the Alliance but as it is...duty calls. I am glad to have met you and hope to meet you again some day. Goodbye for now Kyri.

Kaidan

* * *

His eyes widened when he saw that the message was from Kyri and that she was also given her newest orders. She had said goodbye much like he had. Short and to the point. Kaidan couldn't help but to wonder what her new assignment was and where she'd be. He knew, of course, that neither could reveal their given assignments. At least not yet if at all. It would just depend on where they were sent and why. The shuttle pulled into the assigned hanger. Kaidan gathered his bags and breathed in deeply. Time to be Staff Lieutenant Alenko again. His soldier face on Alenko gathered his things and walked out. Alliance blues and tags on and ready to go. Walking through the doors he found himself standing and staring at a small sleek ship with the name Normandy on the side. His jaw dropped for a second at the sheer beauty of the ship. "She's a beauty isn't she?"

Alenko turned to see a man with crutches standing beside him staring with what could only be described as pure admiration at the Normandy. "The Normandy SR1. She's the lastest technologically advanced war ship out there. Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau. You can call me Joker." Alenko turned fully toward Joker, "Staff Lt Kaidan Alenko." Joker put more weight on his left side and lifted his right hand to salute. Alenko saluted back and laughed, "At ease." Joker evened his weight out again and started forward. "You been inside her yet?" Alenko glanced over seeing no bags and no one helping carry Joker's stuff he figured he had already settled in earlier. "No. Just got here. How many people are here already Joker?" the two stepped into the decontamination chamber and waited. "Everyone except the Captain and the XO. Say do you know who the Captain and XO are? Usually a crew roster includes them but for some reason everyone but them were listed on my roster." Alenko stepped through as the door slid open, "Same here. I've heard scuttlebutt say the Captain is Captain Anderson. Nothing on the XO though."

Joker carefully made his way to the pilot's chair and slid in. Alenko stood behind him waiting for his reply, "How awesome would it be if it was the Hero of Elysium. Our XO I mean." Joker chimed in happily. Alenko thought about it and doubted that. What were the chances of having two of the most famous people in the Alliance on the same shake down run. A shake down run...Alenko didn't buy it. The crew was full from the Captain all the way to the requisitions officer. "I doubt they would assign two of the most famous Alliance marines on the same mission. If they do...I don't buy that this is just a shake down run. There has to be more to it." Joker smirked. He had been thinking the same thing. "I agree. To prove that point look who's walking toward the ship now. Captain Anderson. Looks like scuttlebutt was right about that one. All we need now is Commander Shepard and a SPECTRE to make this fishy even more stinky."

Alenko looked at the camera feed then looked at Joker. "Make this fishy even more stinky? Really Joker?" Alenko laughed. "What? This is kinda fishy don't you think? I mean a full crew. Captain Anderson. A mysterious XO. A high tech one of a kind war ship made by both humans and turians. It's all too strange. I'm not complaining about getting to fly her though. The Normandy is a beautiful girl and I'm the best damned pilot out there. She's only worthy of my touch. Despite all that it's still really stinky man." Alenko nodded his agreement. The door slid open as Captain Anderson stepped through. "Officer on deck!" Alenko saluted as Joker climbed out of his seat to salute as well. "At ease. Joker our XO should be arriving soon. Let me know when she gets here." Joker slid back into his seat carefully, "No problem Captain." Anderson nodded and turned to head to his quarters. Alenko released the breathe he was holding. "I'm going to go and find my locker and explore a bit. I'll seeya later Joker." "Bring back some toys for me to play with!" Joker hollered over his shoulder as Alenko walked away.

"Not gonna happen!" Alenko replied as he chuckled and rolled his eyes. He and Joker were defenitley going to get along just fine. The man was a confident, for lack of a better term, joker and seemed to fall right into place with each situation. Alenko made his way through the CIC and ended up in the mess hall. Lockers were arranged against the wall connected to the medbay. Scanning over them he found his name etched in on one that sat in between K. Shepard and R. Jenkins. "K. Shepard? I wonder..." Alenko's omnitool beeped at him. Pulling up the message. Everyone on ship had each others Omni-tool codes so they could communicate but Alenko didn't think anyone would be sending him a message already. He looked down to see that it was from Joker. Alenko sighed and chuckled to himself figuring it was just Joker goofing around until they left. He opened the message and read.

* * *

To: Alenko, Kaidan M.

From: Moreau, Jeff "Joker"

Subject: Hot XO

Yo Alenko.

Wait til you see our XO man! She is a hottie. You gotta get up here quick before you miss her!

* * *

Alenko sighed again and shook his head. An image of Kyri popped into his head and he mumbled to himself, "I doubt she's as beautiful as Kyri." Alenko quickly finished emptying his bag into his locker and turned to head up the stairs. As he got closer to the cockpit he heard Joker talking through the comm, "...verify that ma'am." Joker shut the comm down and looked over at Alenko. "Dude I am freaky brilliant. Our XO is Commander freakin Shepard. Can you believe it!" Anderson walked up moments after Alenko sat in the co pilots seat and was about to respond to Joker. "Joker pull up the outer camera." "Yes sir." Joker typed quickly and the main screen filled with the image of a young women standing with three bags one over each shoulder and another in her hand waiting for her clearance to come aboard. Her face was shadowed because of the position of the camera. Anderson nodded, "That's defenitely our XO. Let her in Joker." Joker typed minimizing the camera and letting the door slide open. Anderson greeted her but was standing in the way so Alenko couldn't see her face as Anderson told her to follow him. Joker commented causing Alenko to look away for a second, "Damn man! What could she possibly have in all those bags?"

By the time he had looked back the Commander and Captain had already made it to CIC. The Commander was being introduced to Pressley and Jenkins. "Her guns and armor probably. Didn't you say that you were right and it was Commander Shepard?" "Well yeah! Seriously though who needs three full bags like that? Don't tell me she's a girly girl type. Man those ones really stink!" Alenko rolled his eyes again, "Joker this isn't a dating service. We're alliance soldiers. The bags were her armor and weapons. The ones over her shoulders are any way. It's the same Alliance issue bags given out for travel purposes. Just..." "Joker!" Lifting up in his chair a bit Joker pressed the comm on, "Yes sir?" Anderson's voice boomed out, "Prepare to depart. You have the coordinates." "Aye aye Captain." Joker shut the comm down and typed away activating the ship and prepping it to leave the Arcturus Station. "So where are we goin?" Alenko was curious and wondered who was privy to that knowledge. "Alenko buddy you know I can't tell you that. You'll see soon enough. By the way did you over hear the other instense scuttlebutt flying through the lower decks?" Alenko quirked an eyebrow at Joker, "The SPECTRE one?"

"Yep. I was kidding when I said we needed Commander Shepard and a SPECTRE but right after you went to explore that Corporal Jenkins kid came up and talked to me and said he had heard Pressly and the Captain talkin and they had said something about a SPECTRE already on board. Must've snuck in before anyone from the Alliance got here cause I was one of the first and I haven't seen any SPECTRE." The ship pulled out of the hanger and headed for the Mass Relay. The mass effect fields pulled the ship in throwing it into the FTL travel with them ending up in an entirely different system. "Drift just under 1500K."

"Your Captain will be pleased." Joker nearly jumped out of his seat at the raspy voice. Alenko looked over to see a turian standing behind Joker. "Who are you?" The question slipped from Joker's mouth without hesitation. Alenko shook his head then noticed a women standing behind the turian. She was in N7 Alliance issue medium armor. Her face blocked by the turian's bulky body. The turian looked at Joker calmly, "I am Nihlis of the Special Tactics and Recon. Let Anderson know I'm on my way to the comm room." Nihlis turned and glanced at the women as Alenko looked forward. He still didn't get to see what the Commander looked like but felt it would be innapropriate to be caught staring at her as Nihlis left. "I hate that guy." Alenko glanced at Joker. Through his perihprial vision he saw the Commander step up behind Joker's chair. "You hate Nihlis because he gave you a compliment." Alenko's voice carried an edge of humor. He was facing the front again but heard the Commander gasp quietly behind Joker. What could've caused that he wondered. "He's a SPECTRE. They're trouble." "Well this is a Council mission. Makes sense they would send a SPECTRE to keep an eye on things." "It's still strange. There is way more going on here then just a shake down run."

Shepard's POV

Anderson had walked Shepard to her locker next to the medbay. It sat next to a K. Alenko's locker. "K. Alenko? I wonder..." before Shepard could finish talking to herself Anderson walked over to her, "Commander. Head up to the cockpit to over see our jump after you change into your armor. Once we reach our destination you'll be going ground side." "Yes sir" Shepard pushed the thought from her head and slipped into the elevator to head down to the armory. Quickly pulling her under armor on the requistions officer zipped her up then she dressed in the rest of her armor, checked her guns, and slipped the ammo pouches onto her leg and left arm. Medigel packs were slipped into her waist pouch followed by grenades being attached to her waist clamps. Bouncing up and down a few times Shepard was satisified with the feel and headed up to the cockpit. Stopping behind Nihlis, the turian SPECTRE Captain Anderson had introduced her too right after coming aboard Shepard watched as the jump was a success.

She was barely listening at the banter until she heard the man in the copilot seat speak. "You hate Nihlis because he gave you a compliment." A small gasp escaped past Shepard's lips before she could stop it. The man in the co pilot chair was none other then Kaidan Alenko. The very man she had met at Vancouver while on shore leave not even a week ago. He hadn't seen her yet obviously. The thought of hiding from him popped into her head for a second but then she realized she'd have to reveal herself eventually anyway. After all he was probably part of her ground team. She wasn't sure of course because she had never got to read about her ground team yet. Stepping up closer to Joker's chair Joker said, "He's a SPECTRE. They're trouble." Alenko glanced over at Joker, "Well this is a Council mission. Makes sense they would send a SPECTRE to keep an eye on things." "It's still strange. There is way more going on here then just a shake down run."

Shepard decided now was as good a time as any to reveal herself to Ka...Lt Alenko, "I agree. They don't send SPECTRE's on shake down runs." Her voice was calm but inside Shepard was antsy. What if Alenko got mad? What if he didn't want to speak to her again? What was wrong with her? She was ranting like a love sick teenager. She was a marine, she would handle this no matter what happened. She stared straight ahead as Alenko twisted around in his chair at her voice. His mouth dropped open in shock. She watched him out of the corner of her eye.

Joker noticed Alenko's look and decided to test his limits with the Commander, "Looks like your making the Lt's jaw drop Commander. Careful Alenko flies might get in there if you keep that thing open to long!" Alenko immediately snapped his mouth shut as he watched Shepard chuckle to herself. "That must be why they call you Joker. Cause you're a joke all on your own. Right Alenko!?" Joker frowned then glanced back and saw the small smile playing over Shepard's face and realized she was kidding with him like he had just done with her and Alenko.

Joker laughed, "Ha! You know it Commander." Joker glanced back and forth between Shepard and Alenko and realized that they kept stealing glances at each other. It was official. This mission just got very interesting and Joker was looking forward to messing with Alenko and Shepard both. Hopefully the mission would be a quick one. Eden Prime came into view on Joker's screen as Anderson told him to send Shepard to the comm room. Yep it was going to be very interesting.


End file.
